


The Big Reveal

by araluen_x



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araluen_x/pseuds/araluen_x
Summary: **ABANDONED, WILL NOT BE CONTINUED**Basically what the writers of Miraculous Ladybug SHOULD do instead of going along with their ridiculous plot convenience of Ladybug and Chat Noir not being able to know each other's identities.If I have any ideas later on then I will also add those to the story, so please be sure to comment any ideas you want me to write in future chapters!These events take place after episode 21, "Timetagger" (since that's the latest one out so far). All episodes after that shouldn't be counted towards this at all.





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> First off sorry for the terrible villain name, honestly I could not think of a SINGLE punny name like they use in actual episodes!  
Also I will write out "Chat Noir" instead of "Cat Noir" because honestly it just makes more sense to me - I know quite a bit of French, for one thing, and his name is half French anyways.
> 
> although this story is dead, if you want to talk to other mlb fans then feel free to join my discord!  
[my discord server ^^](https://discord.gg/TrTsaDbZy5)

"Wait! I can explain!"

Elaine ignored him. She couldn't believe that Jean would have broken her trust like that. The fact that he had cheated on her didn't feel real at all, but all of the evidence was there - so she continued to ignore him, walking away even as he called out to her that he had a good reason and he was so sorry. She didn't even have anywhere to go - she just needed to go somewhere, anywhere other than with _him_.

Why did she trust him? Elaine sat down on a bench next to the river, anger washing over her - anger in him for ruining their relationship, and anger at herself for putting up with all of the red flags for so long. She pulled off her engagement ring because what use was it, really? Just another promise Jean had made, and another one that would be broken.

But of course, the rage she felt was the perfect opportunity for her to get akumatized. And it so happened that Hawkmoth was ready to release an akuma at that very moment.

* * *

Marinette, for once, had some free time. She hadn't received any new homework or assignments lately. Unfortunately, she wasn't really relaxing, since she was expecting some akumatized person to show up in at least the next few days. Hawkmoth hadn't struck in almost a week, which was close to a record.

"You should get some rest, Marinette," Tikki told her. "Worrying about the next strike from Hawkmoth is useless. It just puts you under more stress."

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I just wish I had one day off when I knew Paris would be safe."

"That's the cost of being a superhero!" Tikki said cheerfully. 

"I know, I know," said Marinette. "Maybe I'll go help my parents at the bakery, they're always happy for extra help... even if I do usually drop the ingredients all over the floor."

"Good idea!" Tikki responded, so Marinette headed down to the bakery to see if her parents needed any help.

* * *

Hawkmoth, standing in his dome, smiled as he felt Elaine's anger. "I can feel the rage of a young lady who has had her trust betrayed - the perfect victim for my akumas!" As per usual, a butterfly flew into his hands. After a few seconds it flew out into the evening Paris sky, ready to find Elaine and akumatize her.

In a couple of minutes, the akuma finally reached her, and she was still fuming. The butterfly flew into the engagement ring clenched in her hand, the one that she intended to throw into the river.

"Avenger, my name is Hawkmoth. You have been betrayed by someone you trust - and to make up for that, I am giving you the ability to make anyone you want do whatever you want without once breaking your trust. In return, all I want is the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Thank you, Hawkmoth," Elaine (or rather Avenger) said. "I won't let you down." She transformed into a costume - a dark red suit covering her whole body, black boots and one black glove on her right hand, with a bright red attachment on her left hand - and then marched off in the direction she had came - her fiance's house. Her fiance was still there, ready for her to use her newfound powers on so she could finally trust him completely.

* * *

Adrien was very bored at the moment. He usually spent this time of the day doing his homework, but seeing as he had none, there was nothing to do. He had already practised his piano for quite a while, so now he just sat down on his computer chair, staring at the old photo of his mother that was his screensaver.

Finally, just as he had settled on practising his Chinese for his lessons the next day, a breaking news segment popped up on his phone. He tapped on it, already expecting an akumatized person to be in the spotlight, and of course he was correct.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. A new akumatized person has been causing chaos in the center of Paris, where she is growing an army of people who seem to be ready to follow her every command. Stay inside your homes if you can, while we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to de-akumatize them."

"Just when I thought we were going to have a break for once," Plagg sighed over Adrien's shoulder. He gulped down one last slice of cheese just before Adrien transformed, and then Chat Noir leapt out of the window in the direction of Avenger.

He arrived just in time to see someone being turned into one of Avenger's loyalists. Avenger had a device over her hand, and she used it to shoot a red beam of light at a civilian. He struggled against it for a second, but then obediently joined the group of people behind Avenger, ready to follow her.

Chat Noir could think of a few ways to slow down Avenger, but of course all of them would be useless without Ladybug to capture the akuma when it was all over. Therefore, his only course of action at the moment was to wait for her to arrive.

However, after a minute, she still hadn't come. Thinking for a second, he realized that although he couldn't stop the villain, he could stop her from adding more people to her posse. So when she started to move towards turning a corner, he leapt into action. Some of the people around the corner were completely oblivious to the oncoming threat, so he jumped down onto the street below, transporting the people one by one to a different street out of Avenger's path.

Unfortunately, Ladybug still hadn't arrived. Chat Noir tried calling her, but she didn't pick up. "Where is that girl..." he muttered.

* * *

Marinette was baking with her parents, completely unaware of the threat from Avenger. She only had just put a batch of cookies in the oven when her parents decided to turn on the TV, which of course was currently re-running Nadja Chamack's warning to stay indoors.

"Quickly, Marinette!" her mother said to her. "Go up to your room and stay there until the threat is over."

"Of course!" Marinette replied, secretly very thankful that for once she didn't need to come up with some poor excuse for disappearing.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Marinette's mom, Tikki came out of her bad. "This is bad, I think she has been running loose for a very long time!"

"It's okay, Tikki, I'm sure Chat Noir is taking care of the situation well enough for now. I trust him. Now Tikki, spots on!"

With that, Ladybug hopped out of her rooftop, ready to find Chat Noir and go face to face with Avenger.

* * *

"What happened, Bugaboo, did you not see the news?"

Ladybug didn't even say anything about the nickname, she just rolled her eyes. "No, actually, I didn't. Anyways, what's up with this villain?"

"Her name is Avenger, and as far as I can tell her only power is to transform anyone she wants into her follower. I think this is very simple. I'll just go down there and destroy her hand, and then you can capture the akuma and we can go home."

He was just about to jump off of the roof when Ladybug put her hand out in front of him. "Not so fast, kitty-cat. I don't think it'll be that simple. Remember, we've been caught like this before, like with Oblivio, and it will be more complicated now that she has people helping her."

"Right as usual, m'lady," Chat Noir said with a wink. "It's a good thing you're here to do all the planning."

Ladybug just rolled her eyes again. "I think it's time to use my lucky charm!" And the charm turned out to be... a box of popcorn. 

When she couldn't find any use for it at the moment, Ladybug knew what to do. "One minute kitty, I'll be back soon!" She swung away, in the direction of the movie theatre she had last seen Master Fu in. 

Once she entered the theatre she made sure that nobody was around, and then de-transformed. 

"Hello," she said, "I would like to buy a ticket to the next movie, please." That wasn't necessary to say if Fu really was in the same place she had last seen him, but there WAS a chance that she had been wrong about the lucky charm.

"Marinette, it's good to see you." Master Fu said as soon as he saw her.

"My lucky charm was a bucket of popcorn, so I expected to meet you here again. I think I need another miraculous to defeat Avenger."

After a second of decision-making, Marinette settled on the fox necklace. She couldn't think of any other that would be particularly well-suited for the job, so she just chose the one that had always been the most helpful.

"Thank you Master Fu!" Marinette called as she left the building, ready to return to the fight scene as soon as she could find Alya to give her the miraculous.

* * *

Unfortunately, at this time of day, she couldn't be sure exactly where Alya was. However, since she was still not transformed, Marinette just pulled out her phone and texted her. It may have been a little bit suspicious that Ladybug would show up in the same location later, but Marinette didn't have the time to worry about that right now.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" typed Marinette. Luckily, as per usual, Alya seemed to have had her phone out already and responded in just a few seconds.

"I was next to the river when the lady got akumatized, so I decided to follow her."

Marinette sighed into her hand. Of course Alya would have taken any chance to be at the scene of a supervillain. 

"Stay safe," she responded, and then ducked behind a building to transform. "Tikki!" she called, "Spots on!" In a few seconds she was back into her costume, and went as fast as she could back to the scene in the middle of the city.

* * *

Chat Noir hadn't found a lot to do without Ladybug's help, so he continued to take people out of harm's way before Avenger could transform them. She had spotted him several times, but luckily he was quick enough to get out of sight before her followers had been able to catch him.

Suddenly, Ladybug appeared over the top of a roof, but this time she wasn't alone - Rena Rouge was right beside her.

"Good timing, m'lady," Chat Noir said. "Avenger's army is getting bigger every minute."

"I think I have a plan," Ladybug said. "But first, I have to use my lucky charm!"

This charm was a lot more easy to use than the last one. It was a bag of seeds. Immediately, Ladybug saw the number of birds on the street and realized its use - the birds would scatter at the sight of Rena Rouge's illusions and accidentally ruin them, so the seeds could be used to distract the birds. 

She held out the bad towards Chat Noir and he used one of his claws to easily rip the bag down the middle. Ladybug threw the bag in the opposite direction that Avenger had been taking, and the birds immediately flocked towards that area.

Unfortunately, that meant that Avenger now knew exactly where the heroes were. "Seize them!" she yelled at her followers, who started 

"Rena Rouge, it's your turn!" Ladybug called. 

As she and Chat Noir ran away from the crowd, Rena Rouge called out "Mirage!" Instantly, the rooftops were full of copies of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge, who were all running in random directions.

"Find the real Ladybug, I need her miraculous!" Hawkmoth said furiously to Avenger. 

"To me!" she called to the few closest of her followers, and they immediately circled around her, forming a type of bodyguard. The rest of her followers didn't notice, since they were still following her first order which was to seize the heroes.

"Where are they..." Avenger muttered to herself, until Ladybug leaped at her from the left. "Catch her!" Avenger shrieked, only for the Ladybug to dissolve under the follower's touch. "CATACLYSM!" yelled Chat Noir to her right, but of course that was a mirage as well. Over the yelling and commotion from all of this, and the dissolving superheroes, Avenger wasn't ready for the actual attackers - Ladybug who used her yo-yo to hold down one of Avenger's hands, Rena Rouge who used her staff to push Avenger's legs out from under her, and finally Chat Noir who used his real cataclysm to destroy her right hand, or rather the attachment on her hand. 

Avenger fell to her knees, and as the people around her stumbled away from the scene in a daze, she transformed back to Elaine. Her eyes widened at the scene around her, and especially at the sight of three superheroes right in front of her eyes.

"Pound it!" the three of them said in unison.

"Chat Noir, can you take this lady home? I need to return this miraculous."

"Of course, m'lady," Chat Noir replied with a bow. With that, Ladybug pulled Rena Rouge away into the sky with her yoyo.

A few streets away, she stopped. She was still rather far from where Alya actually lived, but considering that she had used her lucky charm a few minutes ago, she only had a minute or two left. 

"Thank you," Ladybug said with a smile as Rena Rouge returned the box. Then she swung off, stopping only a few alleyways farther as she transformed back.

"Here, Tikki," she murmured as she passed over a macaron from her bag. 

"Is something on your mind?" Tikki asked, looking a bit worried.

"I'm just thinking of asking Master Fu a question, and I'm not sure if I should even ask it. But I think it would make our job as superheroes a lot less stressful, so I'm just figuring out how to word it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Tikki responded cheerfully. 

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette stepped out of the alleyway and started to walk in the direction of the movie theatre. 

The theatre was still deserted other than the man behind the desk, so Marinette knew she was alone.

"Master Fu, I have a question," she said hesitantly. 

"Of course, Marinette. What is it?" He took the box from her as they spoke, and Tikki immediately flew over to Wayzz where they began to have a conversation of their own.

"Why do Chat Noir and I have to keep out identities a secret?"

"Well," he said, "you two have the most powerful miraculouses, so if anyone found out about either of your identities, it could have drastic consequences."

"But what about each other? You know by now that you can trust both of us, so we wouldn't give up the other's identity. And besides, we already know your name and identity, which is far more dangerous than each other's."

"There is another problem," Master Fu explained. "If you two were to fight in the real world for any reason, that could compromise Paris's safety."

"Chat and I have fought a couple of times before, and we've still worked together no matter what. Trust me, I don't think that it would be a problem."

Master Fu looked thoughtful, and a bit surprised. "I had never thought of it that way. Yes, I do not see the harm in you knowing each other's identities. I think it's time that you both knew, especially since I want you to be the box's guardian when I leave for China."

"Thank you, Master," Marinette said chirpily, then quickly ran out of the theatre to figure out how she was going to approach this.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, when I wrote that first chapter I was just kind of taking an idea and running with it, but I didn't really have any sort of long-term plot other than this single occurrence (Marinette realizing there's no reason for her to not know Chat Noir's identity)
> 
> Because of this, I decided to write a new fanfiction - this one with an actual long-term plot, future villains, etc. I'm also going to be drawing pictures for this story, so honestly it's better in every way!
> 
> So instead of reading this, please read the new fanfiction (It's called "The End...?" because tbh I couldn't find a better name)
> 
> [Anyways click here please!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305570/chapters/50735906)
> 
> (If you guys REALLY want I'll write a second chapter for this fanfic, but it will just be a short thing to tie the ends off, and not an actual long story).
> 
> (same note, but it was a different chapter instead of an endnote)
> 
> Note as of November 4, 2019 - I've decided to no longer continue this story. After writing this I kept on thinking up better things I could have written, ways this could have been different, other story routes I could have taken... 
> 
> If you want to read a different Chat Noir and Ladybug story, written with my own same style of course and this time with drawings to go with it, please read it here! I have WAY more ideas for this story and have already written more than double than I did for this one  
Sorry to all who liked this one, but I hope you like the new work even more!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305570/chapters/50735906


End file.
